freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Balloon Boy
Were you looking for one of Nightmare Balloon Boy's counterparts: BB or Phantom BB? Nightmare BB = is a secret animatronic, an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, and one of the seven nightmare animatronics (nine if the Halloween Edition animatronics are counted) in the game. He is one of the few new nightmare animatronics introduced in the Halloween Edition, alongside Nightmare Mangle and Nightmarionne. He is a nightmarish version of BB. He is featured in his own minigame known as Fun with Balloon Boy, and thus functions exactly as Plushtrap. Appearance Nightmare Balloon Boy appears similar to the original BB, except with a more menacing design. This includes large, pointy teeth inside of his large mouth (similar to Nightmare Chica), dark-blue eyelids and teeth gums, long claw-like fingers, and more sinister looking eyes with red irises and bloodshot veins. He has a red nose and cheeks instead of orange ones. He also has a red and purple striped hat and shirt, instead of his usual red and blue stripes. The pinwheel from the top of his cap was also blue rather than orange with a yellow button up top. His two buttons are even grey instead of black. His blue pants are lighter in color. If one look carefully, one can see that Nightmare Balloon Boy seems to wear white socks. Interestingly, Nightmare Balloon Boy appears to be in a perfect and completely undamaged shape. Locations Nightmare Balloon Boy only exists in the "Fun With Balloon Boy" minigame, which functions almost exactly like the minigame "Fun With Plushtrap". Nightmare Balloon Boy starts off on the chair and then moves to four sets of doors, hallway, the "X" on the floor, or jumpscares the player. Behaviour Nightmare Balloon Boy functions exactly as Plushtrap in the "Fun with Plushtrap" minigame. His jumpscare is similar in fashion. More info coming soon... Trivia *Both Nightmare Balloon Boy and Plushtrap are the only Nightmare animatronics whose hands do not expose their inner endoskeleton. **However, Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only nightmare animatronic whose claws do not have any metal exposed. *This is the second version of Balloon Boy with a jumpscare, after Phantom BB. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is one of the three nightmare animatronics to appear in both the Standard and Halloween Editions, the other two being Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Fredbear. This is because "Fun with Balloon Boy" can be selected and played via the Extra menu in both versions. *In his jumpscare, Nightmare Balloon Boy's teeth visibly clip through one another. This is likely a mistake on Scott's part. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is one of the two nightmares in the game that are perfectly undamaged, the other being Nightmarionne. *In his jumpscare, Nightmare Balloon Boy appears to be beckoning with his fingers. **As such, it is odd as to why the player's vision is shaking if Nightmare Balloon Boy doesn't grab the player when he jumpscares, as all the other animatronics do. *There is a glitch that the player can still access the minigame, even if they haven't beaten Night 8 yet. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only BB counterpart to have fingers. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only nightmare animatronic in the game to close or even use his eyelids in the game, and it is only shown in the jumpscare. *While the Halloween Edition was originally announced to not expand any lore of the series, Fun with Balloon Boy made its way into the Standard Edition. After causing some confusion among fans, Scott himself confirmed that Nightmare BB fits into the story and can be considered canon to the series. *Nightmare Balloon Boy's head isn't connected to his jaw in any way, and simply floats in the air. It can be noticed in his jumpscare. *Similar to Phantom BB from the third game, Nightmare Balloon Boy has no balloon or a sign. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only nightmare animatronic to have lighter colors. *Unlike Plushtrap, Nightmare Balloon Boy seems to get very close as he move in the minigame, due to his size and position. |-| Gallery = Gameplay nightmarebbonchair.jpg|Nightmare Balloon Boy on the chair in the Fun With BB minigame. nightmarebbonfloor.jpg|Nightmare Balloon Boy on the floor in the Fun With BB minigame. Output Kosjt0.gif|Nightmare BB sitting down, animated. Output J0bbDP.gif|Nightmare BB hiding in the close left hallway Output PzgdMv.gif|Nightmare BB getting down from his chair. Output 5s9xvw.gif|Nightmare BB sitting down, farther away from you. Output SVEvgY.gif|Nightmare BB hiding in the far left hall. Output gcgFam.gif|Nightmare BB hiding in the close right hallway. Output gKtOjE.gif|Nightmare BB, hiding in the far right hall. Miscellaneous Inthedark2.jpg|Nightmare Balloon Boy in the second teaser for the Halloween Edition. Nightmare_balloon_boy_extra.png|Nightmare Balloon Boy in the Extra menu. Brightened Inthedark2bright.jpg|Nightmare Balloon Boy in the second teaser for the Halloween Edition, brightened. More info coming soon... |-|Audios = The sound Nightmare Balloon Boy makes in the Minigame. It seems to be an edited version of the original files. The sound Nightmare Balloon Boy makes when jumpscaring the player. Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Males